Let's All Take A Deep Breath
by Skye Fawn
Summary: When the crew of Serenity set off on a new job to a planet called Nirvana, Jayne begins acting strangly. As his past come crashing down around him, how will the others react?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"**Did you honestly think that everything I did was for selfish gain," the man asked, scarlet drops falling from his gasping mouth. Another man sat beside the fallen figure, one hand clutching a blood-stained pistol. They were trapped in darkness. **

"**You never led us to believe otherwise. Acting like a jerk all the time didn't help your case either," he answered.**

"**When have you ever seen me spend any of my share?"**

**The other man was silent. He placed the pistol back in its holster. "How come you never said anything?"**

"**How come you never asked?"**

_**One week earlier…**_

**River's eyes snapped open. Chatter filtered through the air vents overhead. She slowly got up and opened the door of her room. Across the hall, Simon's door also stood open and his bed was empty. Only one other place he would be at this time of night. She headed towards the infirmary. Just about everyone was there, minus Inara and Shepherd Book, who had both left **_**Serenity**_** a month ago. She walked over and stood in the threshold. She watched her brother digging through the contents of a drawer. Mal and Jayne were the ones in need of attention. There was a jagged gash on the Captain's arm and blood oozed from a crack in Jayne's skull.**

"**You want to tell me what happened this time?" Wash asked.**

**River already knew what happened. She could see the dark figure with a broken bottle lash out at Mal. She saw Jayne smash a pool cue across a patron's head, only to be smacked in the face with a pistol butt from behind.**

"**Just a simple bar fight Wash. Nothin' special," Mal replied.**

"**A fight which we won by the way," Jayne added.**

"**Doesn't look like it," Simon commented, checking his shipmate's pupil reaction with a pen light.**

"**Just goes to show that without me, you two are hopeless in a fight. What's the prognosis doctor?" Zoë spoke up from where she was standing next to Wash.**

"**Well, Mal is going to need a couple of stitches, and Jayne has a slight concussion. He'll need stitches too."**

"**Please tell me that before you offended some of the drunks you got us a job. We need a new catalyzer for the engine. It's nearly all the way sanded down and it only catches a spark about half the time," Kaylee piped up.**

"**Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?" Mal asked, pulling out a folded letter.**

**Zoë grabbed it and started reading. "Shiny. Another dusty planet. Why can't we go somewhere with trees?"**

"**Trees are too fancy for us," Wash said sarcastically. **

"**Where are we going?" Jayne winced as Simon dabbed a rag across his wound.**

"**Some place called Nirvana," Zoë answered.**

**Jayne stiffened from where he was sitting.**

"**Sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you," Simon said.**

**River knew that her brother hadn't hurt Jayne. Garbled thoughts raced through his mind. Fear, grief, an unresolved past.**

"**Just continue," Jayne muttered, still tense.**

"**Nirvana means paradise don't it? It don't sound like no dusty planet," Kaylee commented.**

"**That's how the Alliance works. They name barren planets all pretty like to get more settlers there," Mal explained. **

"**What is the job exactly?" Wash asked, trying to peer over Zeya's shoulder.**

"**The locals are having some trouble with a group of bandits. Apparently, they've taken to stealing everything from food to medical supplies," Zoë read.**

**Jayne started once more causing the half-stitched wound starting to bleed again.**

"_**Tyen shai duh**_**!" Jayne gasped, blood dripping on the floor.**

"**Hold still then," Simon complained as he pressed some more gauze on the gash.**

"**Problem Jayne?" Mal gazed at him curiously.**

"**Not at all. Doc here is doing a **_**jing tsai**_** job with his magic hands," Jayne replied sarcastically.**

"**If you would stop fidgeting, I could be done sooner and you wouldn't be hurting yourself," Simon stated.**

"**Well, maybe if you-"**

"**Play nice Jayne. He's only doing his job," Mal interrupted.**

**Jayne threw him a sullen look, but closed his mouth and let Simon continue.**

"**Where is Nirvana located at," Wash asked, trying to stay on subject.**

**Zoë scanned the note once more. "It's about two days further from Whitefall on the Southern Shipping Lanes."**

"**We'll need to stop for fuel once. We don't have much now," Kaylee added.**

"**We'll take care of that and get some other supplies on **_**Shwai**_**," Mal said.**

"**I'll go up and plot our course now." Wash walked out of the tiny room and headed for **_**Serenity's**_** bridge. **

"**I'd better go with him and make sure he's not distracted by anything." Zoë took off after her husband. **

"**I guess that means I need to go warm up the engines," Kaylee said as she left as well.**

**With almost everyone gone, it was mostly silent in the infirmary. Finished with Jayne, Simon moved on to Mal. River watched as her brother quickly examined the injury and put on a fresh pair of gloves. Mal rolled up his shirt sleeve further so Simon had more room. River could feel the tension in mal as well as a worried anger that was building in Jayne. She observed him out of the corner of her eye, but he only rested his head against the wall. He was hiding his emotions well. This was the second time that River had got a reading off Jayne. The first time was after Ariel. Shame and fear had been flowing off him in waves. A crate of apples had been purchased to alleviate the guilt, but it was still there. But before that, there was a large void whenever she focused on him. Sometimes she only focused on him for that was the only time her mind had peace. The rest of the crew was an overwhelming, almost to the point of making her sick, melting pot of emotion. River was snapped out of her reverie by Simon as he clanked down a bowl full of bloody bandages on the counter.**

"**All done. Don't go bumping that arm for a few days and Jayne," Simon gazed over at the now paler jerk. "You need to stay in bed and rest for a couple of days."**

**To his surprise, Jayne just nodded and carefully rose to his feet. Mal nodded his head in the injured man's direction indicating that he'd see him to his room. Simon waited until they both had left before he started to clean up. Seeing that River was still there, he set down the vial of medicine he was carrying and sat down beside her.**

"**Are you okay? Do you need anything?"**

_**Do I need something?**_

**River smiled slightly. She needed a lot of things, but Simon wasn't the one who could give it to her.**

"**River?" Simon pressed gently.**

**River looked at the floor. "We shouldn't go to Nirvana."**

**Simon gazed at her confusedly. "What do you mean?"**

"**It's a mistake," she whispered.**

"**Why? Why is it a mistake River?"**

**River shook her head. She didn't know. But whenever he planet was mentioned, a cold, sick feeling lay in her stomach and conscious. Simon, seeing her confusion, took her hand.**

"**Come on **_**Mei-mei**_**. Let's go back to bed. You may remember after a good night's sleep."**

**Simon looked sincere, but she knew. He knew too. She wouldn't know what was giving her that feeling. It would still be as obscure as it was when she first heard of Nirvana. Taunting her. But she followed her brother anyway. What else was there to do? She didn't know much, but of one thing she was sure. When the Alliance was choosing a name for the planet, they should have chosen Hades, and not Nirvana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Serenity **_**settled on the landing pad in a hiss of steam. **_**Shwai's**_** main city of Zhongari was a delicate balance of Chinese and European culture. There were tall buildings that were Roman in architecture and beautiful gardens in the traditional Chinese form. Although it wasn't one of the Central Planets, **_**Shwai**_** was much, much nicer than most of the fringe planets. For that reason, this planet was the main hub this side of the 'verse. Thousands of travelers and traders passed through Zhongari Port every day. Alliance control was minimal, mainly because there was too much are to cover with the few troops stationed there. As soon as the ramp was down and the bay doors opened, Kaylee set off for the nearest spare parts store while Wash and Zoë went to register the ship with the Port Official. Jayne, who had kept to himself the past two days, came out only to sit in his favorite chair in the cargo bay of **_**Serenity**_** reading a magazine. A long, dark red scar was all that remained of his bar injury. Mal passed through the large room on his own way out. He cast a puzzled look in the young man's direction. Whenever they made port, Jayne was one of the first off the ship. If he wasn't hitting the bars he was off with a woman.**

**He stopped by Simon who was standing in the cargo bay. He rarely ventured out of the ship due mainly to the fact that the Alliance had plastered Simon's face over ever city with any foot traffic.**

"**Keep an eye on Jayne for me would ya? He's been acting strange as of late."**

"**You got it," Simon promised.**

**River watched the exchange quietly from her perch up on the cargo bay's catwalk. She still didn't have any of the answers that she was looking for. She technically wasn't allowed off the ship since Simon wasn't going either, but she had made up her mind. Something was calling her from the city. Something she didn't quite understand. Unfortunately that was happening more and more often. Ever since her escape from the "School" nothing in her life made since. There were whispers, voices crying out for help but she had no way to answer. She slipped quietly down the stairs and waited for her brother to turn his back before making her escape. Out in the streets, there was so much bustle and movement it was hard not to get caught up in the flow. She chose a general direction and set off. She had about three hours before she would start to be missed. Three hours to find whatever was speaking to her. She gazed up at the tall buildings around her. Their architecture was beautiful. Graceful. It reminded her of spring on Osiris. The way the cherry blossoms floated on the breeze and layered the ground in a sweet smelling carpet. She rounded the corner and saw several bars with flashing lights. People were constantly streaming in and out and loud music blared within. One of the bars, called Red Dawn Tavern, stood out to her. This was the source. She wove her way through the crowds and ducked indoors. Inside, it was huge. There were dozens of tables, a long bar, and a huge stage where performances were undoubtedly put on. River walked past the bar and sat at one of the tables in the darkest corner of the room. Overhead the lights were dimmer than the rest of the place, probably for those who wished to remain unseen. Two strangers at a table across from her briefly glanced her way, but seeing that she wasn't old enough to be a fed, Alliance spy, or working girl, they continued with their conversation. She sat silently for a while, trying to clear her mind, but it proved to be futile. Her thoughts whirled around as if caught in a whirlpool. It was hard to focus on what was in front of her or concentrate on anything but the obvious. Just then, it seemed as if the world died away. The music dimmed out and the many conversations became muted. Only two voices were clear and they came from behind her.**

"**Is it just me or does she look like that fugitive the Alliance has been buzzing about for the past few months?"**

"**Sure does. Maybe we should go introduce ourselves," the second man sniggered nastily. **

**River sat stock still. She knew they were talking about her. There was no other person that they could be discussing. Not many girls were wanted by the Alliance these days. Her thoughts were interrupted by two large men sitting down at her table. **

"**Hello Sweetie. Do you mind if we sit here?" The first man had foul breath and only one eye.**

"**O' course she don't," the second man answered. He had a beard that had seen better days if it had seen one at all.**

**This was it. This was the moment when time rippled in plain sight and the sheen of new life died. She didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. She was caught. They would take her and there was nothing she could do about it. At least, not yet. All she had to do now was wait. Wait and be patient. **

**Simon sifted through his medical bag and sighed. He hated being left behind on the ship. There was nothing to do. Nothing that he hadn't already done in the many hours of flight time. He sighed and got up. He hadn't heard from River in a while and that wasn't necessarily a good thing. When he didn't hear her, she was usually getting into something that she shouldn't. Book usually was the one who kept an eye on her whenever they landed, but since he had left it had once again fallen to Simon to keep a careful eye on her. He headed to her room and knocked softly.**

"**River? River are you in there?"**

**Hearing no answer, he opened the door. Empty. He closed it back up and went to the dining room. Empty as well. He quickly checked the bridge and engine room but there was still no sign of River. Now he was starting to worry. He headed down to the cargo bay.**

"**Jayne! Have you seen River?"**

**Jayne looked up from his reading. "No. She missing? Again?"**

"**Looks that way. I've checked the rest of the ship and haven't seen any sign of her."**

**Jayne tossed his magazine on the ground and got up. "We best start looking for her. The last thing we need is some half-crazy girl wandering the streets of Zhongari telling everyone about the ship she came here on or its passengers."**

**Too worried about his sister to reprimand Cobb, Simon just nodded and went back to his room to grab a hat and sunglasses. It wasn't much of a disguise but it was all he had. He ran back down and he and Jayne set off on the streets. There was only one way they could walk due to them being stationed on the last pad in a long line so getting started was easy. They walked along, keeping pace with the crowd, carefully scanning every face to try and spot her. They rounded the next corner and came face to face with an Alliance patrol. Fear formed a lump in Simon's throat, but Jayne just grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way and kept walking down the street. Bar after bar lined up and down both sides of the street. In between them were casinos and money changing stations.**

"**We'll never find her in this," Jayne muttered.**

"**We can't stop now! She could be in serious trouble," Simon whispered in despair. Shouting outside one of the bars caught his attention. Two rather large men were escorting a woman out. They had firm grips on her arms. She wasn't struggling, but she wasn't complacent either. It was like she could only walk in slow motion through a river. Simon had seen that before.**

"**There! Those men have her!" Simon pointed at the small group. **

"**Let's go!" Jayne fast walked forward and wove his way quickly through the crowd with Simon hard on his heels. The men seemed to sense that they were being followed and ducked down an alley. Jayne stopped right at the edge and motioned for Simon to be quiet. He peeked around the corner and quickly drew back.**

"**Do you see them?"**

"**Shut it doc," Jayne whispered furiously. He took a deep breath and then dashed into the alley. Simon ran after him, struggling to keep pace with the surprisingly fast criminal. The two men were literally dragging River along about half-way down the alley. Jayne reached down as he was running and grabbed a discarded beer bottle.**

"**Hey! Let the girl go," he shouted.**

**The men stopped and turned around. One held on to River while the other stood in front to face Jayne. Big mistake. Cobb smashed the bottle onto the man's out stretched arm breaking off the end. The jagged ends of the bottle dripped alcohol onto the muddy ground. The man tried to punch Jayne again but received a sharp jab to the nose. A sick crunch followed and the thug howled in pain as blood oozed down his face. Jayne followed up by smashing the remains of the bottle across the man's face. He fell to the ground and clutched his nose, groaning.**

**Jayne looked at the second man. "You want to go?"**

**The man looked at his friend on the ground and shook his head.**

"_**Kwai chur hun-rein duh di fahng,**_**" Jayne ground out slowly.**

**The man let go of River and took off running down the alley. River smiled at her brother and Jayne.**

"**Are you okay River?" Simon hugged his sister.**

"**I'm fine. I knew you and Jayne would come," River laughed. "Nirvana calls all of us and we are all destined to visit. Nothing this side of the 'verse can alter our course."**

"**Glad you straightened that up," Jayne said sarcastically. "We need to get back to **_**Serenity**_** now. That other fellow will more than likely tell the authorities about us so we need to split." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bandanna. "Here. Tie this around your hair. They won't be looking for someone who looks like a servant girl."**

**Simon grabbed the orange kerchief and tied it over River's hair. Jayne also handed over his green jacket which Simon took gratefully and wrapped it around her also. They quickly made their way back to the ship, tensing up only when they passed yet another Alliance patrol. Once they were back on board a collective sigh of relief could be heard from both Jayne and Simon. River just walked over to Jayne's chair and plopped down. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jayne opened up his mouth as if to say something, but he just sighed and went to his bunk. Simon watched, surprise written on his face. Normally Jayne would have said something or made River move. This quiet complacency was so unlike him that Simon felt his concern for the man skyrocket. This must be what the Captain was talking about. Simon would have to talk to him about it when he came back. He was about to go get River but thought better of it and let her be. Better for her to be sleeping than causing more trouble. Simon resigned himself to sit and watch her.**

**Several hours later, River was still sleeping and Simon had grown tired of watching the crowd outside when he saw Wash, Zoë, Kaylee, and Mal who was carrying a medium sized box. They were talking and laughing with one another when they boarded. Kaylee hit the button to close the ramp and took the box from Mal. Wash headed up to the bridge with Zoë close behind. Simon rose and waved to the Captain to get his attention.**

"**Is there something I can do for you doctor?" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw River in Jayne's chair, wearing Jayne's coat and bandanna. "**_**Te ma de,**_** what did you do to Jayne?"**

"**Uh nothing. That's problem number two. Number one problem is River was grabbed today."**

"**What do you mean someone grabbed her?!" Concern rose in Mal's voice like a tidal wave.**

"**River left the ship and two men recognized her and grabbed her," Simon explained "We need to leave as soon as possible. We weren't followed and I'm not sure if they'll talk, but I wouldn't put it past them."**

**Cursing in Chinese, Malcolm walked over to the intercom. "Wash, as soon as Kaylee has the engine running we need to leave."**

"**You got it sir!" **

**Mal walked back over to Simon. "What was she doing off the ship?"**

"**I don't know! One moment she was here on the ship the next moment we're chasing two thugs down an alley!"**

"**Wait a minute, who's **_**we**_**?"**

"**Oh, uh Jayne and I."**

"**You mean to tell me that Jayne actually helped you." Mal looked over at River once more. "And let her wear his coat?"**

"**Yes," Simon answered.**

**Mal sighed. "This is exactly the reason why you aren't to leave the ship! For this exact reason!"**

**River woke with a start at Mal's shouting. "What's going on?"**

"**Nothing River. Why don't you go help Kaylee," Simon reassured.**

"**The Captain's mad. He shouldn't be. Those two won't talk. They're fugitives themselves. It was meant to happen. We were needed for that moment."**

**Mal looked at River suspiciously. The entire crew believed her to be a Reader. Maybe this was one of her sessions.**

"**What do you mean?"**

**River looked at Mal, confused. "Someone was dwelling in a dark place. Needed a distraction. They told me to provide it."**

"**Who did?"**

"**Those that still dwell with me. In me. I didn't question them because I could feel it as well. Don't worry, we're safe." River smiled and then headed towards the engine room.**

**Mal looked over at Simon. "That makes sense. Never again, got it?"**

"**Got it."**

**Mal looked at Simon for a few more seconds before turning around and heading towards the bridge. Simon grabbed the hat he had been wearing and headed towards his bunk. Within a few minutes **_**Serenity**_** lifted off of **_**Shwai**_** and headed into space. Nirvana lay millions of miles away in a haze of mystery.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Nirvana rotated silently below. A totally barren planet, not many upscale people ventured there, least of all the Alliance. Those who did settle there were mainly farmers and ranchers. The planet was divided into several sectors, each run by a baron or lord. The main city, Shangri-La was the largest settlement there and boasted a population of forty thousand. Unlike most planets, Nirvana didn't keep records of all the people that visited. That, of course, made it a safe haven for those who wished not to be known. Nobody there cared about the past. They were always looking to the future, trying to find the good in life. Unfortunately that didn't always happen. There were thieves and murderers aplenty. **

"**Where are we putting down Captain," Wash asked. **

"**Put us down in Dorado, Wash. Zoë, go round up the gear and tell the doc that he and his sister will be off ship for this one. No wanted posters are placed on this world so they can have free reign. Jayne, you wanna round up some ammo and make sure that all the weapons are in order."**

**Jayne was still gazing down at the planet, lost in his thoughts. His face, usually bearing a hardened, angry, look was unusually complacent and expressionless. **

"**Jayne?"**

**The man started suddenly and looked at Mal. "Yes Cap'n'?"**

"**Go check the weapons and grab some extra ammo."**

"**Right. On it."**

**Jayne left in a hurry. Mal gazed after him and shook his head. "I hope his issues are solved before we head down there. The last thing I need is my best fighter with his head in the clouds."**

"**I don't know cap'n. Sounds kinda poetic doesn't it. Head in the clouds. That would be a perfect song title too."**

**Mal stared at the back of Wash's head in disbelief. How he had survived all these years he didn't know. **

"**Try not to make too much fuss once we land."**

"**Who? Me sir? Never have, never will!"**

**Mal walked down the hall where all the cabin's for the ships original crew were at and pushed in the door to his room. A ladder led down to the actual room itself and he confidently slid down it. Inside his room he opened up his chest where all his personal effects were kept. His eyes lingered on a cross necklace before moving over to the boxes of his specialized ammo for his favorite pistol. After refilling the weapons magazine, he grabbed several more bullets and placed them in the holders on the inside of his belt. Lastly he grabbed his jacket and climbed back up, resealing his room. **_**Serenity**_** gave a gentle lurch as it entered the planet's atmosphere.**

"**We're entering atmo!" Wash's announcement was followed by warning lights flickering on in the hallways. **

**Mal headed down to the cargo bay. Zoë had a couple of packs loaded up with equipment and Jayne was reloading several magazines. River was wearing a pretty blue gown with silver trim; one Inara had given to her, and a pair of Jayne's old combat boots that had been altered to fit her feet. Simon was sorting through his med-kit. He also had a box full of extra medical supplies. He saw Mal watching him.**

"**I hope you don't mind. I gathered up all the extra supplies we had. I was going to give them to the hospital. You said that the thieves had stolen all theirs right?"  
"That's right. Noble gesture doctor. We all set?"**

"**Ready to go sir," Zoë answered.**

**The ship gave another lurch, then became still. The red lights shut off and Wash's voice came over the intercom. "We have landed ladies and germs. Welcome to sunny Nirvana!"**

**Zoë hit a button on a console beside the cargo bay doors which slowly began opening, allowing harsh sunlight and dust to flow through. Outside, a large path, if you can call it that, ran from the landing platform to a small town in the distance. Everyone disembarked except for Wash who stayed with the ship for now. Mal walked out front while Zoë took one side and Jayne watched the rear. Simon and River walked between them. It was a short, dusty, and hot trek to the town. The streets were quiet and not many people moved about. Those that did looked on the strange group with fear and contempt.**

"**They must think we're with the bandits," Simon whispered to Mal.**

"**No kidding. We need to keep moving. We're supposed to meet the physician at the clinic."**

"**Where is the clinic sir?"**

"**Down at the end of the street. Keep your eyes open Zoë. I'd like this trip to be punch free."**

"**Yes sir." **

**They continued down the street incident free and entered the clinic warily. Inside it was poorly lit and dust could be seen in the sunlight streaming through the dirty windows. Cots lined both sides of the large room. All of them were filled with children, their ages ranging from eight to sixteen. An older man wearing a white coat was moving from beside to bedside taking temperatures and a nurse of about the same age was ministering medicine to a few of the patients. Seeing the strangers enter, the doctor headed over to them with a sigh.**

"**You're too late strangers. Your friends already cleaned us out. There's naught to be had here. You best be moving on to your next victims."**

"**Actually, I'm looking for Silas and Reyna Woodrow," Mal said.**

"**I'm Silas, and that's my wife Reyna," the old man motioned at the nurse who came over. "How can we help you? I'm afraid our supplies were taken a few days ago."**

"**Actually we're here to help you."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**We were hired by an anonymous source to help you with your supply problem."**

"**Well I'm afraid that we can't pay you. Most of our money has been spent on replacement supplies," the man sighed, looking much older than he probably was.**

"**You don't need to worry about that. Our fee has already been taken care of. We just need to know everything that's been going on here,"**

"**Of course. Rey, keep an eye on things for me and send Adam if you need my help," Silas instructed. His wife kissed him on the cheek and went to a desk at the front where she sat wearily down.**

"**If you don't mind Captain I'm going to stay here and see what I can do to help," Simon said.**

**Mal nodded his agreement and left with the doctor. Simon set down the box he was carrying and approached the women. River, who had stayed behind as well, walked down the aisle and looked at the bed's occupants. She stopped at the last bed on the right side. A thirteen year-old girl lay under the covers. Here she was. The catalyst. Who could have guessed that someone so small would eventually cause so much.**

"**Excuse me," Simon interrupted.**

**The women looked up. "I'm sorry. Can I help you?"**

"**Actually, I have a box of medical supplies. We had extra on the ship and I thought maybe you could use them."**

"**Oh my! Of course we can. Aren't you a sweetheart," Reyna said kindly.**

"**It's my pleasure. How come there are so many children here?"**

"**Unfortunately they are all victims of Juvenile Inhalation Impediment. It's quite common on worlds with little or no vegetation. The dust builds up in their lungs and causes Asthma like symptoms. Asthma can be cured. JII can't. We can only manage some of the worst symptoms."**

"**What kinds of symptoms?"**

"**Difficulty breathing, sudden instances where they can't breathe, nightmares, nausea, and headaches," she sighed.**

"**I'm a surgeon and I keep up to date on all new conditions or illnesses and I've never heard of Juvenile Inhalation Impediment. How come this isn't on any Alliance database?"**

"**Alliance don't care about nothing that originates on an Outer Planet. If it ain't contagious, they don't care. Nobody important ever visits here anyway."**

"**I never would have believed this a year ago." Simon lowered his head. "I can't believe that people don't stand up for themselves."**

"**What would that help? The Alliance don't care about us folks. Better not to kick up a fuss and draw attention to ourselves. We'd rather be let be. Who is that?" The woman motioned towards River, who was still studying the young girl.**

"**That's my sister River."**

"**Is she all right?"**

"**Not really," Simon sighed, looking at River. "Who is that in the bed?"**

"**That's Madeline. She has had JII since she was a small baby. She's been resting here for days now. It's easier on her lungs. Poor thing."**

**River looked up at them, as if hearing their conversation. Simon thought maybe she had. There was no telling with her.**

**Across the street was a somewhat rundown saloon. This was where the doctor led Mal, Zoë, and Jayne to discuss the job. Inside they grabbed a table at the back. Besides the bar tender, there was a saloon girl and a couple of patrons. The waitress brought over a round of drinks. Zoë nudged Mal and nodded towards Jayne. Instead of gawking or flirting with the girl as he usually does. He didn't even glance her way. Just kept his eyes on his drink. Mal was about to say something when the doctor began.**

"**It all started a month ago. A group of strangers came into town during Sunday Mass and Meditation. Started to kick up a fuss. Messing with folks and the like. That night, Reyna woke me up all panicked. The house was on fire. We haven't had a fire in our town for the better part of twenty years. We're very careful. The next morning we found a torch and footprints around my place. I'm sure it was those strangers. They call themselves the James Gang. You know, like Jesse James. They fancy themselves actual cowboys from Earth That Was. Since then just about every supply caravan has been robbed. We've had to rely on local homesteads and ranches for food. No one has made any profit since this all started. If it keeps up, Dorado will be in a hurt that it won't be able to get out of."**

"**Do you know where the strangers live at?" Mal sipped from his glass.**

"**Folks round here see 'em down at the old Heyburn place a lot. We think that's where their holed up."**

"**Well, it seems like we've got work to do. Zoë, Jayne, what say we go down and check out the Heyburn's."**

"**I'm with you cap'n," Zoë smiled.**

"**Better than sitting here," Jayne grunted.**

**Mal turned back to Silas. "Don't go spreading around town that we're here. It's best be kept silent."**

"**You got it. I'll be sure and tell Reyna that as well. We appreciate your help."**

**With that the doc got up and left the saloon. Jayne drained the rest of his drink and stood. Mal and Zoë got up as well and headed out of the tavern.**

"**The first thing we need is horses. Last I want to do is trek all over dirt central. Did any of you see a stables on our way in?" Mal squinted against the sun.**

"**I saw a livery behind the clinic. I ain't got no coin though. None that matters anyway," Jayne answered.**

"**I'm sure we can work something out," Mal answered.**

**They quickly walked over to the stables and warily entered.**

"**Hello? Anyone here?"**

"**What do you want?" A middle-aged man with black hair and a surly look on his face stepped out of a stall.**

"**I was wondering if we could work out an arrangement for some horses. We're going to be staying in town for a few days and have need for some transportation," Mal explained pleasantly.**

"**Are you joking? Get lost." The man turned back to his work, ignoring them.**

"**That went well. Looks like we're going to need some more help from the doc after all."**

"**Let me talk to him," Jayne said.**

**Mal reached out and grabbed his arm as he started to walk towards the man. "No threatening Jayne. I mean it."**

"**Come on Mal. I am capable of alternate modes of speech."**

"**Really?"**

"**Really." **

**Jayne continued towards the guy. The man looked up, surprised. He started to say something but Jayne quickly stopped him. He held a whispered conversation with the man that lasted about five minutes. Finally, they shook hands and Jayne walked back to his shipmates. **

"**We can use as many horses as we need, so long as we bring them back in good health."**

"**What did you say to him," Zoë asked surprised.**

"**I just talked to him like regular folk do. Tweren't nothin' special," Jayne shrugged**

"**Well whatever you said it worked. Let's go pick us out a horse," Mal declared.**

**The group walked down the aisle and picked out five horses. Mal and Zoe rode matching bays; Jayne grabbed a black gelding with white stockings, and lastly two chestnuts, one dark and one light, for Simon and River. They led the horses back to the clinic and tied them to a hitching post out front. Then they entered the establishment. Simon was bending over one of beds in front with Reyna beside him. Silas was at his desk writing into a notebook. River was sitting at the side of a girl in the back. Seeing them enter, Simon walked over to them.**

"**What's going on?"**

"**Nothin' yet. Listen, we're going to ride out to where they think the bandits live at. There are two horses out front for you and River in case you need to go back to **_**Serenity**_**. We should be back in an hour."**

"**We'll be here. Good luck," Simon said.**

**Mal nodded and turned to leave. River's head snapped up as if someone had called her. She rose from her seat and walked over to them.**

"**I want to come."**

**Simon turned to her. "Sorry **_**Mei-mei**_**. This could be dangerous."**

"**I want to come. Nothing will happen to me."**

**Mal looked at him. "I'm fine with it if you are. We'll take extra care of her."**

**Simon sighed. "Fine, but please be careful."**

"**Shiny. Come along darlin'," Mal called.**

**River followed the group out. Zoë was already in the saddle and Jayne was just untying his mount. He saw River accompanying Mal out and guessed she was coming too. He untied the light chestnut's reins and helped her mount before climbing up on his own horse. Mal watched the happenings out of the corner of his eye. He and Zoë exchanged significant looks. It seemed they were doing that a lot lately. They were even more surprised when Jayne handed the young girl a cap and extra bandanna from his pocket to protect her against the fierce sun and sand. **

"**We goin' to get moving or what," Jayne asked.**

"**Right." Mal took the lead as they set off at a brisk trot towards the supposedly abandoned house that Silas had indicated. Zoë rode right behind him and Jayne and River took up the rear. The land around them was hilly and extremely dry. The wind kicked up dust and threw it into the travelers' faces. River pulled up her scarf to cover her nose and mouth so she could breathe easier. The others did the same as well. Jayne was the only one though, who wore sunglasses. The others just pulled down their hats as far as they could and braved the stinging missiles. After a half hour of continuous riding, a ranch house became visible in the distance. A rundown fence lined both sides of the road that led up to the front steps. The skeletal remains of a burned down barn could be seen poking up behind the shack. They dismounted at the end of the lane and tied their horses to the fence. Mal motioned to Zoë to move to the right. She set off in a zigzagging run from cover to cover as Mal approached the house from the left. Jayne moved in front of River and kept his guard up, scanning all around for any signs of danger. Mal and Zoe made it to the house and carefully peered in the windows. River knew it was empty. Could feel the lack of purpose the building had. The solitude of the objects inside. Mal looked back at Jayne and shook his head. River smiled. A whistling sound pierced the air. It was strange, foreign. River knew exactly what it was. She could only stare in awe at the approaching arrow as its path led straight to her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**She could have moved. It was easy enough to get out of the way. But that wasn't what was needed. Just a few more seconds and an idea would be planted. It would send a wave. A tide of remembrance. She would awaken. And a person would be helped. She just needed to stay on the path set before her. The arrow drew closer and closer. River could see the color of the feathers and the type of wood used for the shaft. Right before its flint tip reached her, strong hands grabbed her shoulders and yanked her to the ground. The projectile embedded in the dirt right where River had been standing. More arrows could be heard whistling through the air. Jayne laid on top of River as two more arrows suddenly grew out of the ground not ten feet from them. Mal and Zoë both jumped back over the porch railing and ducked down behind cover. Finally the arrows stopped falling. By pure luck no one had been hit.**

"**What are ya'll doing trespassing on our land," A booming voice rang out.**

"**We were lookin' for some folks! We didn't mean to trespass on your property and we're more than obliged to leave," Mal called back.**

"**Then you best be moving!"**

"**Just as soon as ya'll show yourselves and we know we won't be shot whilst leavin."**

**After a couple of painstaking moments, two men came around a large rock-pile. One was carrying a bow and full quiver of arrows and the other carried an old Winchester repeater.**

"**Now you can see us, so leave," the man with the rifle spat out.**

"**Reckon we can," Mal answered. He and Zoë rose from their spots, their weapons still at the ready, and made their way over to Jayne and River. Jayne got off of the girl and helped her to her feet. He shoved her behind him, making sure that there was no clear shot at her. Once they got back to the horses, Jayne mounted first then moved in front of River's horse so that she could mount safely as well. Zoë mounted next, followed lastly by Mal. They swiftly turned their mounts and rode away at a respectively fast pace. Only when they had put a fair amount of distance between them and the settlement did they slow up. Mal reined back so that he could ride even between Jayne and Zoë.**

"**That didn't go exactly to plan," he started.**

"**Didn't look like too large a force," Jayne added.**

"**That was probably just a couple of guards. The others may be out thieven' or some such. No telling exactly how many or how heavily armed they are," Zoë continued.**

"**What do ya want to do?" Jayne adjusted his bandanna more comfortably.**

"**Well. There's not much we can do now. Be best to get back to town and come up with a plan. Problem ain't going to solve itself." Mal nudged his mount forward into a canter and the others followed suit. It was another fifteen minutes before they arrived back into town. Zoë headed back to **_**Serenity**_** to check on Wash whilst the others dismounted once again outside the clinic. Simon looked up as they entered. He was cataloging everything that they had brought with them for the Woodrow's. **

"**How'd it go," he asked.**

"**Not well. Let's just say they kinda caught us with our trousers down. We're going to need some help. Where's Doc Silas?"**

"**He had to step out for a moment. He should be back any time now."**

"**Guess we'll have to wait then. I'd like to have this mess sorted out as soon as possible."**

**Seeing that she was awake, River headed over to Mattie's bedside once more. She was sitting up and brushing her raven colored hair. She smiled as River approached.**

"**Hello. Who are you?" Her voice was soft and whispery from her sickness but her eyes were bright and lively.**

"**I'm River. Might I enquire who you are," River asked.**

"**I'm Madelinople, but everyone calls me Madeline. Well, everyone except for my brother. He calls me Mattie."**

"**Where is your brother?"**

"**Don't know. He left a while ago. It's my fault I'm afraid. He left to make money so's Ma can pay for my medicine," Mattie explained.**

"**What if I told you your brother was here right now," River whispered, her eyes growing wide.**

**Mattie smiled in confusion. "Ha, what do you mean?"**

"**What if I told you that I came here with your brother and that you could talk to him right now," River restated.**

"**Jayne is here? Where? Can I see him?" Mattie's smile grew wide and her eyes lit up in excitement.**

"**I don't know how he's going to react, or if he wants everyone else to know that you are his family, but I could bring him over here."**

"**Why wouldn't he want people to know we're family?"**

"**Jayne doesn't trust easily and he's made more than a few enemies. If he asks you to not reveal his identity to his partners, it's only because he's thinking of your safety." River lowered her eyes. "That's what my brother does."**

**Mattie's smile faded a little, but didn't disappear. "I understand all of that. It sounds like he hasn't changed much. What are ya'll doing here anyway?"**

"**We came to fulfill a purpose. A purpose that has yet to be stated," River said.**

**Mattie looked at River confused. It was at that moment that Simon walked up. "Hey Madeline, I see you've met River."**

**River stood up. "I'll be outside. The horses like to spread secrets."**

**Mattie watched River leave. "What's wrong with her if you don't mind my asking?"**

**Simon sighed. "The Alliance did experiments on her mind. She isn't all there anymore. I hope she didn't say anything to…disturbing or weird."**

"**Not at all, though I do have a question for you."**

"**Of course."**

"**Is there a person called Jayne traveling with you?"**

"**Yes," Simon answered carefully. "Why do you ask?"**

"**Actually I'd like to speak with him," Mattie replied.**

"**Okay. I'll go get him." Simon got up and walked over to where Mal, Jayne, and Silas were talking. "Uh Jayne? Madeline, she's the girl in the last cot, would like to speak to you."**

**Jayne looked up, something like fear in his eyes. "Why would she want to talk to me?"**

"**Not sure, but she was talking with River before-hand and I don't know if that has something to do with it."**

"**Better go find out," Jayne muttered. With the others watching he walked over to the girl.**

**She looked at him, her grand smile once again returning. "It is you. When that girl told me you were here I didn't believe it. I can't believe it's you," she whispered.**

"**Hey Mattie. I've missed you kiddo," Jayne whispered back.**

"**I know you don't want the others to know who I am, so don't worry. I won't tell anyone."**

"**Thanks a lot. Has Ma been getting all the money I've been sendin'?"**

"**Every bit. Although with the bandits stealing everything, I'm afraid that it has gone to waist." A tear rolled down her cheek.**

**Jayne, who was sitting with his back to the others. Reached out and wiped it away. "Let's have none o' that. I'm here with my crew to help solve that particular problem."**

**Hope shone in her eyes. "Really? Do you think you can do it?"**

"**Who do you think you're talking to? Have you seen Summer lately?""**

**Mattie smiled knowingly. "Of course. Her place was badly damaged in a quake. Ma wouldn't here of her taking on another job so she moved her into our place. She's taken up residence in your old room as a matter of fact. Ma was sure you wouldn't mind."**

**Jayne blushed. "Course I don't mind seeing as how I don't live there no more. Where are they?"**

"**Ma went to Reverie to sell our yearlings. Summer is staying at the ranch, keeping an eye on things. Looks like your friends are starting to get curious, here comes one of them."**

"**Everything all right here Jayne?" Mal stopped at the foot of the bed.**

**Jayne immediately rose. "Everythin's fine Captain. She just wanted to know what we were doin' here. That's all." He turned and heading back to the front of the room.**

**Mattie smiled at Mal who returned it before following Jayne. **

"**Is there anything else you need help with," Silas asked.**

"**Actually," Mal responded. "We could use a guide seein' as how we don't know much 'bout these parts."**

**Silas's answer was interrupted by a panicked Hispanic woman rushing into the clinic. "They took her! Those fiends took Summer!"**

**Jayne's face grew a shocked expression. "What do you mean they took Summer?!"**

"**We were out riding along Harradine's Pass and those **_**banditos**_** took Summer. Said she would make a fine **_**regalo**_**!"**

"**Did you see where they were taking her?" Jayne grabbed the woman's shoulders.**

**She shook her head, her eyes wide. "No. But they headed west, out to the Badlands."**

**Silas looked over at Mal. "That's toward the Heyburn's."**

"**Right. Course it is. Uh, Jayne?"**

"**Yes Cap'n?"**

"**Could we talk outside for a moment."**

"**Sure." Jayne pushed his way out the doors with Mal and Zoë close behind. Once they were outside, Jayne stood nervously waiting for Mal to speak.**

"**You wanna tell me how come you seem so familiar with this town and these folks?"**

**All was silent as both Mal and Zoë waited for his response. River peered over at them from where she was standing by her horse. Jayne stood in silence staring at the ground as he tried to come up with an answer. Finally deciding that the truth was easier than a lie, he began his tail.**

"**Well, Mal. That's kind of a long story. Nirvana just happens to be my home planet. My ma, my little sister, and my uncle all live here. In this town."**

"**That man at the stables?"**

"**He was my Uncle. Name's Cliff."**

"**The girl in the clinic…"**

"**Is my sister, Mattie."**

"**Your ma?"**

"**Off in another town for the rest of the month."**

"**This Summer person?"**

"**Uh, just a friend of the family."**

**Mal sighed and rubbed a hand across his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?"**

"**What was there to say? I used to live here. I even know some folks. That doesn't help us any."**

"**Of course it does! You know the lay of the land! There may have been a better way to approach that farm and yet you didn't speak up. This isn't just about you Jayne! This is about all our lives. If you kept this a secret, how do we know if we can trust you?"**

**Jayne's eyes flashed in anger. "Now you hold on one moment Mal. I would never keep something to myself that endangered the life of any of you! And don't you go talking about trust! I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one who keeps secrets. So why don't you take that high horse your riding on and go find someone who'll care to listen." **

**Mal stood in silent shock. Sure he had heard harsh words from Jayne before. That was a given. What surprised him was the truth behind the words. Never before had he seen such righteous indignation on the mercenary's face.**

"**As much as I hate to interrupt this, we have a bigger problem to worry about," Zoë interjected. **

**Mal looked at her. "Right. The girl. No telling what they'll do to her if we don't get moving."**

"**We best get moving if we plan on gettin' there to rescue her alive," Jayne added.**

"**We best be moving then."**

**River was already sitting on top of her horse as the others mounted.**

"**You sure it's a good idea for you to be coming?" Mal glanced at her.**

"**Where else would I be?"**

**Mal shook his head before spurring his steed. They quickly pulled up their bandannas as they galloped out of town in a cloud of dust. Adrenaline pumped through their veins as they came ever closer to their destiny.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Jayne felt his blood freezing in fear as he and his fellow crewmembers raced across the desert. Never in his life had he imagined he would have to come to the rescue of Summer. The hammering of the horses' hooves mirrored his pounding heart. Ahead of him, Mal pulled to a quick stop on the side of the hill and dismounted swiftly. Jayne stopped next to him and hopped off as well. Zoë and River were right behind him.**

"**Alright. The house is just on the other side of this hill. Jayne, you and Zoë will circle around to the left. Me and River will go to the right. If you see anyone, and I stress anyone, take them out silently. Our priority is the girl. Got it?"**

**They all nodded, except for River who stood motionless. Zoë threw Jayne a look before heading off on their designated route. Jayne followed close behind. All of a sudden Zoë dropped flat. Jayne quickly followed suit, knowing that she wouldn't be playing around at a time like this. He searched for what had caught her attention and spotted a bear of a man coming around the corner of the house. Zoë motioned to Jayne to come up and he quickly crawled to her position.**

"**Think you can make it?"**

**Jayne threw her a look before drawing out one of his many knives. Slimmer than most of his other blades, the trim dagger had a simple handle of bound leather. He sighted down the weapon before whipping his hand out and slinging it through the air. Like magic, the knife suddenly seemed to grow out of the man's chest and he fell over with a sigh. Zoë ran over to his body and began dragging it into a bush. Jayne grabbed the man's feet and helped her out. Once that was done, they continued around the house. As they peered around the corner, they caught sight of Mal and River moving into position as well. As one, the group burst into the house, surprising the single occupant.**

"**Don't even think about it," Mal warned as the man began reaching for his gun.**

**He slowly raised his hands in the air. "Okay, okay. Let's be reasonable here. No need to go to extremes."**

"**Tell that to the woman you kidnapped."**

"**Where is she," Jayne menaced, taking a threatening step towards him.**

**The man looked at the enraged merc. Something close to fear passed across his face. "The girl? Oh yeah. Look, I had nothing to do with that."**

"**I don't care what you did or didn't do. What you do know is where they're keeping her. Now, you'd better be forthcoming with that little piece of information or I'm going to start thinking of ways to hurt you."**

**The man visibly gulped. "Right. They took her to Seaman's Cave on the southern edge of the Badlands."**

"**Who did?"**

"**Ringo and Claus." **

**Mal smiled coldly. "Thanks for the info." He pulled out his pistol and shot the man in the knee. He let out a pained scream and fell to the ground clutching the bleeding hole. **

"**I wouldn't worry about that too much. The loyal citizens of Dorado will be along to collect you. Until then, just try and rest easy," Mal smirked.**

**The group quickly filed out of the house. **

"**Do you know where he's talking 'bout Jayne?"**

"**In fact I do Cap'n. It ain't far from here."**

"**Lead the way."**

**After quickly rounding up the horses, they once again raced off. Not five minutes later they stopped at the foot of a steep cliff.**

"**Why is it called Seaman's Cave?"**

"**There's a wreckage of a ship inside. No one knows how it got there."**

"**How should we handle this? Neither of them know we're coming and there are only two of them." Mal looked at Jayne.**

"**The fewer people inside, the better. You and I could handle it Cap'n."**

"**Alright. Zoë, you and River stay out here with the horses. If we're not back in twenty minutes, you'll have to come and get us."**

**Zoë smiled dryly. "Will do, sir."**

**Mal and Jayne drew their weapons and crept toward the cave entrance. The sun was starting to set, casting an orange glow on the landscape. Barely discernible in the grotto was the yellow light of a lantern. Harsh voices echoed from its depths. The two men entered cautiously and wove their way down the tunnels. The voices grew louder and louder and was soon joined by the distinctive voice of a women. She sounded scared. Jayne ground his teeth. They were going to pay if they had hurt her. Finally they came to the last bend. Jayne swiftly peered out. A large chamber opened up in front of them. A fire had been built in the center and sunlight streamed from a hole high in the ceiling. A young women with red hair was tied to a chair. Blood colored the ropes around her wrists from where the friction had scraped away the skin and she was crying softly. A man was hunched over the fire and the other was jeering at Summer. **

"**Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to go in and distract both of them. You grab Summer and get her out. Okay?"**

**Mal grabbed Jayne's arm. "Are you sure about this?"**

**Jayne gazed straight into Mal's eyes. Reynolds nodded slowly and crept out of the tunnel, staying in the shadows to remain unseen. Jayne strolled out like he owned the place. He got halfway there before the two thugs noticed.**

"**Hey!" The man taunting Summer drew out a knife while the other brought out a gun. For being a bandit group they were surprisingly low on man and fire power. Ringo and Claus stopped a good ten feet in front of Jayne. So. They weren't entirely stupid. But all Cobb had to do was keep them distracted long enough for Mal to make his way around and free Summer.**

"**How are you fine gentlemen?"**

**The man with the pistol, obviously the leader, squinted his eyes at Jayne. "What are you doing here stranger? "**

"**I heard some commotion in here and thought I'd check it out."**

**Mal was at Summer's side know, slicing through the bonds.**

"**Got nothin' to do with you. Now why don't you turn around and head back the way you came, else my finger goes to twitchin'."**

**Jayne kept his eyes locked onto the bandit leader's, willing Mal to hurry. "I was actually wondering if you might need an extra pair of hands round here?"**

"**How did you know where we were?"**

"**I spent some time talking to your boys down at the Heyburn's place."**

"**Uh-huh. Well, I'd have to see how committed you are."**

"**What did you have in mind?"**

"**I'll think of something." Quick as a flash, the man whipped up his pistol and fired. For a moment, Jayne didn't feel anything. Then came the shock. It felt like someone and jabbed a hot poker into his knee. The pain was intense, yet he didn't make a sound. He just sank down onto the floor, teeth grinding against the agony. He heard a harsh laugh followed by cursing. He looked up, expecting to see them about to finish him off, but instead they had rushed over to the chair where Summer had been sitting. The ropes were cut and lay in a pile at the foot of the seat. It was done. She was safe. He laid his head back, trying to focus on breathing and not screaming like a child. His concentration was only broke when a rough boot turned him over.**

"**Where is she?" His menacing voice sounded faint. Jayne knew he was losing it. If he passed out that was it over. They would kill him for sure. At least he was home. He would be left in a place that held bittersweet memories for him. The ground started to waver in front of his eyes and roaring filled his ears. So this is what dying felt like. The floor started to shift underneath him and a large dark crack edged its way across the floor.**

_**What the?!**_

**It was an earthquake! One of many that had been occurring for the past few months. A large piece of the ceiling crashed to the floor in a shower of dust and stone. The two bandits cowered down for a moment before rushing back down the passage. Jayne cursed silently. He wouldn't be killed by a bullet then. He would suffocate, or be crushed. He moaned as he struggled to his feet.**

"**Jayne!"**

**A familiar voice called out his name. **

_**No. Don't you dare!**_

**But Jayne's thoughts were unheard as Mal came sprinting around the corner. His face was pale with adrenaline and perhaps fear as he reached down and hauled Jayne to his feet. **

"**Get out of here Mal! You won't make it with me," Jayne argued.**

"**Then we'll have to not make it together." **

**They had just started to head toward the tunnel when it happened. The rest of the roof broke away with a groan and plummeted straight toward them. Time seemed to slow. It was funny, you know. Things happen so fast, and yet they take forever when you experience it. It wasn't supposed to be that way. It was supposed to be sudden and quick. Not enough time to feel the terror as your destiny hit you head on. They never made it to the tunnel entrance. There was no time. And so, as the cave dome succumbed to gravity, Mal and Jayne were buried under several tons of rock.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Mal opened his eyes slowly. He was curled in a ball in a small dip in the cave floor. The dust was starting to settle around him. A sharp pain in his hand caused him to bring it around to his face. A large gash marred the top part and blood seeped down his palm and pattered on the floor. His pistol was sitting on the ground a couple feet from him. He stood carefully. Though the roof had fallen, there was still room to move around. Stalactites and Stalagmites were littered across the ground. He walked over to his gun. He grabbed it and looked around. A pair of combat boots lay behind a pile of rocks to his left. Remembering he wasn't alone, Mal rushed over there. His fellow crew member lay still on the ground. His right knee was covered in blood and more of the life fluid oozed out of his mouth.  
"Jayne?"**

**The mercenary's eyes jerked open. He tried to sit up but collapsed back with a moan of pain. Hoarse coughs racked his body and more blood found its way down his chin. Mal cursed silently. That couldn't be good.**

"**I told you to leave me," Jayne gasped once the coughing stopped.**

"**Since when do you give orders?"**

"**What are we gonna do?"**

"**Zoë's going to get Wash, and him, River, maybe Simon will get a search party together and they'll come and dig us out."**

"**I may not last that long," Jayne muttered, closing his eyes.**

"**That's the spirit," Mal teased. His heart was heavy for there was a truth to what Jayne was saying. He plopped down next to him. "Summer told me some things about you whilst we were waiting for you to catch up."**

**Jayne shifted uncomfortably. "Things like what?"**

"**Things like why you left, and what you two were, and who Mattie was. How you'd been sending every cent you earned back here to pay for her medication. I'd have never thought that you'd had a daughter, or even married for that matter. " Mal sighed. "You never cease to amaze me Jayne. I would never have thought there was a scrap of decency in you."**

"**Did you honestly think that everything I did was for selfish gain," Jayne asked, scarlet drops falling from his gasping mouth. Mal sat beside the fallen figure, one hand clutching his now blood-stained pistol. **

"**You never led us to believe otherwise. Acting like a jerk all the time didn't help your case either," he answered.**

"**When have you ever seen me spend any of my share?"**

**Mal was silent. He placed the pistol back in its holster. "How come you never said anything?"**

"**How come you never asked?"**

**That statement hit Mal like a punch straight to the heart. He had always cared for his crew. He made a point to tell all who threatened them that he would kill for them. But he had never made time to actually get to know anyone. Of course he knew Zoë well. They had been in the war together. But he had never truly talked to Jayne, Kaylee, or Wash. He knew more about Simon and River, who weren't even a part of the crew. Shame washed over him. How could he say he truly cared?**

"**I'm sorry Jayne." And he meant it. For the first time ever that he could remember, he was sorry.**

**Jayne started to laugh. Mal could see it was painful by the way he squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his side afterwards. "You're sorry? First time I've ever heard you say that in a serious tone Cap'n."**

"**Don't get used to it," he said.  
They two men lapsed into silence as the minutes stretched into hours. A small spot of weak sunlight began fading until it was no longer there. The temperature dropped rapidly causing Mal to wrap his arms around himself. Jayne was wearing a jacket so he was fine, although Mal could see him fading. No doubt he had internal bleeding. A sparkle of starlight drew his attention and he leaned back against a rock. All there was left to do now was wait.**

**River watched the progress the town was making with interest. They had been digging through the rubble for the better part of two hours now and no considerable progress had been made. Mattie was there, digging with her unknown mother, trying to get to her "brother" trapped within. If she tried hard enough, River could penetrate the stone and debris and sense the Captain and Jayne. She could tell that Jayne was in serious need of help and had quietly told Simon, who was there as well, trying his best to help out. She did her best to direct the townspeople along the quickest path to get to them, but their minds were hard to influence, much like Cobb's. Finally, she could hear it.**

"**We found the main tunnel! The tunnel is clear of debris!"**

**A ragged cheer broke out and tired diggers were replaced with fresh ones as they moved deeper into the cave. They were only a dozen feet from where the survivors lay. The workers tried calling out to them several times but received no answer. Either they couldn't hear them, or they were unconscious. River knew the answer. She walked into the cave, enjoying the cool stone under her bare feet. She had removed her boots the moment the sun went down. Simon was right behind her, fretting about her getting caught in a cave-in. She made her way down the main tunnel. Finally arriving at the end, she saw Summer working frantically at the wall of rock and dirt. Mattie was standing by herself out of the way in a corner. She had argued something fierce to be allowed on sight. The doctor didn't think it was good for her lungs, but she said either she came to the cave with his permission, or without. She was as stubborn as Jayne. Considering they were kin, it was no wonder.**

"**Captain Reynolds! Can you hear me?"**

**Everyone paused and held their breath, hoping for a response. Their dedication was rewarded with a faint answer.**

"_**Yea! We're okay for the most part but we need to be outta here soon. Jayne needs help as well."**_

"**We're almost through! Just sit tight!"**

"**I'll go tell everyone the good news," Simon said before heading back up the tunnel. **

**Zoë walked in a minute after him. "The Captain's alright?"**

**That comment sent a rush of irritation through River. "Of course he is. But Jayne isn't. Why don't you care about him as well."**

**Zoë stared wide eyed at River. "I didn't mean it like that River."**

**She smiled coldly. "Yes you did." She threw the woman a frosty glare before walking over to Mattie. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. My brother is the best doctor and he'll fix Jayne up right as rain in no time."**

**Mattie gave a weak smile. Fear and helplessness came off her in waves. "Thanks. You're the second person to tell me that. Summer was the first."**

**River glanced over at the exhausted women. Her red hair was coming loos from its ponytail and her green eyes were enclosed in dark circles. They were almost there. The seam was about to be struck and the gate opened. River grabbed Mattie's hand. "Are you ready for this?"**

**Mattie looked at her. "For what?"**

**A hollow clang rang out and the wall caved in, opening out into the cave. A cheer rang out and made its way outside. Mal loomed out of the darkness and dust. "It's about time. Jayne's in bad shape." He turned back and, with Summer and Simon close behind, jogged back to Jayne. He was lying on the floor, his breathing shallow, and blood staining his green jacket. It reminded River of the Christmas' back on Osiris with her brother. Jayne's eyes fluttered open. Summer grabbed his hand and smiled gently while Simon knelt down next to the injured man. **

"**Jayne, can you hear me?"**

"**Yea," he whispered. He didn't have much strength left.**

"**Where all do you hurt?"**

"**I got shot…in the leg, and….my chest feels like it's…on fire," he gasped.**

"**All right. We need to get him back to **_**Serenity**_** now. I need my equipment and light."**

**Mal looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong with him?"**

**Simon glanced at him. "We need a way to carry him."**

"**I'll go get a stretcher," Summer said as rose and jogged back down the tunnel.**

**Mal grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him away from Jayne. "I said, what's wrong with him?"**

**Zoë came over to stand with them and Mattie sat next to her supposed brother and rested her hand on his forehead. She started talking quietly with him.**

"**I think that he has punctured his lung. If that's the case, his lungs are filling with fluid. He could die at any time now," Simon whispered.**

**Two men came in carrying a blanket that was stretched between two poles. They carefully grabbed Jayne and set him down on the makeshift stretcher. Mal stepped forward and grabbed one end. His hand had stopped bleeding but it still must have been painful. Zoë grabbed the other end and they finally headed out of the cavern. Outside, they loaded Jayne onto the back of a wagon and headed back to town. It felt like centuries before **_**Serenity**_** finally came into view. As soon as the wagon stopped, Zoë jumped off and helped unload Jayne with Mal. Simon ran ahead to prep the Infirmary. Summer followed after him to help. River and Mattie sat down on the couch outside. Tears fell slowly from her cheeks. Kaylee came over and sat next to her, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders. Wash headed up to the Bridge to warm the ship up. Zoë sat in a chair with the other girls.**

**Hour after hour Simon worked steadily, trying to save the life of a man who had never respected him or even liked him. Summer assisted him, having had some nursing training herself from spending a lot of her time at the clinic with Mattie. It wasn't until early the next morning that Simon finally finished. Mattie and the others had fallen asleep in their seats, but as soon as the doors hissed open, they jerked awake. Mattie sprang to her feet.**

"**How is he? Is he okay?"**

"**He's going to need to rest and stay off his feet for a couple of weeks, but other than that he's fine."**

**She smiled in relief and Summer came over and hugged her. "I can't tell you how grateful I am to all your help."**

"**It was our pleasure Summer," Zoë smiled.**

"**Do you mind, uh, staying here while he recovers? We'd be more than happy to feed you and there are plenty of odd jobs that you can do that people can pay you for." Her green eyes shined hopefully.**

"**Of course we can," Wash assured as he gave Mal a look. "We all need a break after this one and Nirvana is as good a place as any."**

"**Absolutely," Mal smiled.**

**Relief rushed through her and Mattie's faces.**

"**Can I see him?"**

**Simon looked at the little girl. "Sure. But he won't be awake for a few hours."**

"**That's okay. He's always been there, even though I wasn't awake either." She walked over to the infirmary and perched on a stool that Simon had been sitting on a few minutes ago. Her hand rested lightly on top of Jayne's. It was a rather sweet sight. But it was also strange. No one had cared that much for the estranged mercenary. River peered through the window at the two and smiled slightly. Nirvana may be a dusty planet, but to some people it was paradise after all.**

Hello everyone! Thanks so much for reading and for the reviews. I wrote this story 6 years ago when I was 13. Now that I'm 19 I can safely say that my writing talents have improved. To be honest, I was embarrassed to even put this story up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this somewhat amateurish work. Thanks once again! =)


End file.
